Sacrifice
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: When it comes down to it, how much would you be willing to sacrifice for the one you love? Hiei/Kagome YYHIY crossover


Sacrifice

_So yet again I catch that sideways glance_

_Reminding me that I should love you so_

_'N so by little bits our world is torn apart_

_You'll not find sorrow from me!_

This was it. Yup. No other way around it. He could feel the burning sensation that came along with it, every single time he brought it out, yet now, now it was beyond his control. His hand tightened on his arm, lowering it close to his body in a desperate attempt to keep it at bay. It wasn't working, he knew it wasn't, but he had to try something, anything! He felt the ward burn away from his Jagan as it opened, also trying to fight off the threat, with no result. He ground his teeth as sweat formed on his brow, this is why he had left her, just a few days ago, he had felt it's first stirrings. It had been going on for sometime, his denial of it was stupidity on his part, but at least he had been able to get far enough away. Maybe the detec-no-Yusuke would be able to tame it. He certainly had the potential. Kurama as well. Together they may be able to bring it down, especially if they brought her along, but he wouldn't even think about that. She'd only get hurt protecting them with her barriers, she was still learning how to keep them up under stress after all.

_I shy away 'cause it's a little loud_

_Through all the noise I think I catch that sound_

_I concentrate and listen carefully_

_Which puts me right next to you_

Pain surged through his arm and he had to bite back a scream. No, he'd take this like a man and die with dignity! He would beat this, it was just another harsh trial in his life, he'd beat the dragon down so he could say good bye. God, he didn't even tell her good bye. He simply left her a note, saying he was leaving and wouldn't return. He hoped she would understand. He did love her, after all, even if he had never told her, he did love her. He could admit that now of all times too. He chuckled at himself and forced his aura to focus around his arm. He wondered if he could have even left if he had told her he loved her...they'd probebly have at least one child on the way by now if he had, even as it was with them constantly fighting there was no doubting how sexually active they had been lately. Gods he hoped she didn't think he used her for a few good fucks just to leave her. He hoped she knew him better.

_Through the hush I hear songs that have lasted for_

_Two hundred million years_

_And because I have heard all these words before_

_I will use them no more!_

He bit his lip as he dropped to his knees, all his energy being used to fight the damned creature, trying to beat it into submission as he had before. He had never realized it had grown so much in strength. He never thought it would become stronger than himself. He was such a fool, more so than the damned oaf. He hoped that idiot could make Yukina happy, and continue to make Kagome laugh. Kagome would need that laughter during her time of depression, he knew that having watched her recover from the blow Kurama had unknowingly given her when Youko had come out during a fight, making a harsh comment about her uselessness. Heh. She had been, way back then, but she had improved so much since that day, trying to prove herself to him at first but now he had no doubt she was trying to impress himself too.

_I'll tell you the truth about us_

_The two of us were born as if one!_

_I want your arms around me_

_When I need to forget_

He felt his blood run down his chin in twin rivers as his fangs pierced his lip, telling him he was shifting into his primal form. She had never shied away from this form, either. She had never feared him, for some damned reason, it was like she lacked that instinct to survive. He let out another small chuckle at the thought. No, she'd have died long ago if she didn't. She just lacked them around him, she knew, some how, he would never hurt her, in any form. Even that first day, when he had his sword pressed to her throat, that small line of blood made him feel guilty enough to buy her a damned birthday present two weeks later. He grunted in pain, watching in horror as the dark flames burned through their wards. No. Not yet. He couldn't die now. He needed to go back to her. He needed to tell her. He had to.

_'Member all those words that I said?_

_"good bye" I've decided to go_

_And in this night with no end_

_Let us now forget_

_what only stars remember. --Macross 2 OVA Opening(Hush of 200 Million Years by Mika Kaneko)_

Tear gems fell from his eyes as the pain flowed through him at an unbearable level, he threw back his head and screamed her name.

"KAGOME!"

_Morning awakes_

_though my body still feels tired _

_Slowly arise_

_I can hardly step_

She couldn't understand it. For some reason she felt compelled to find him. She had so much rage built up from how he left, leaving that single note behind, it wasn't like him. Not at all. He wasn't one to run from his problems, much less his love life. Or love-hate life. Whatever they had, damn it, it was special. She knew it. He knew it. She had seen the soft looks he would give her, even sometimes during their fights his eyes would soften even if they were yelling, and she knew hers would as well. Damn it why the hell did she have to take the car to the middle of no where only to stop it and start running randomly in the woods. His woods. She knew they were his, he had a small home out here, for privacy during his heat cycles he had told her. A strong flow of energy flowed over her as she ran, and she blinked, seeing a dark power ahead. What the hell was going on?! Hiei...whats happening?

_And the light is shining so_

_brighter than I've ever seen_

_Can't help from searching for_

_silhouettes of you_

She knew something had to be wrong! She knew it! Hiei wouldn't just leave her for no damned reason, especially if Kurama knew nothing about it! She winced as a bush tore through her thin teddy, cutting into her skin. She chuckled at how stupid she must look, running through the woods in nothing but her black teddy and matching panties. But when one's instincts tell them that they are needed _now _then they shouldn't ignore them, modesty be damned. She pushed herself to go faster, yelping lightly as her arm was seemingly attacked by the damned trees, but she kept going. Hiei was here, there where that black-purple glow was. He had to be. She blinked as she saw his red and blue aura flare up and attack the black-purple one, struggling against it. His aura wasn't strong enough. What the hell is he thinking taking something like that on?!

_Please hold me tightly_

_Please smile so closely_

The dark red aura of his Jagan flared up and added to his own, but she could tell it opened only seconds too late. His physical strength must be failing him by now. She cried out as she stepped on something sharp, however she didn't slow down. Her Hiei needed her, damn it, he _needed _her for once in his life! He may not love her, but she would rather die than leave him when he actually needed her. Her eyesight blurred slightly as tears began to fall, only to be wiped away furiously. She remembered their last night together, he had been unusually gentle and slow, making sure she was well satisfied much before himself. He had _made love _to her, he didn't fuck her, take her, dominate her, he simply and utterly worshipped her body that night. And then in the morning he was gone. A dark flash appeared beyond the tree line and Kagome saw him.

_Looking within a thunderstorm_

_searching through until dawn_

_'Member that one time?_

_I long for past times_

There he was in the clearing, blood dripping off his chin and in his Majin form, on his knees watching his arm in horror as dark flames tore away from his arm. Tears had begun to fall from his eyes as a dragon took to the air, tearing itself forcefully away from his arm, turning around to attack him. He screamed her name. She didn't think. She didn't need to. He was right there, in pain, in need. She ran to him, tackling him to the ground just as the dragon of the darkness flame attacked. The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before, tearing open her back and burning her skin. Her powers rose and she could hear the creature dying behind her. She struggled to push herself up to look down at his shocked and scared-was that it? Yes. He was scared. Fear was etched into his face as clearly as the shock. She smiled down at him.

_I'll tell you what I miss_

_I keep on missing our own_

_one chance encounter --Macross 2 OVA Ending(Deja Vu by Mika Kaneko)_

"You're ok now." She said, apparently not even noticing the blood now leaking out of her mouth until she had spoke. Her eyes softened as she dropped ontop of him, still smiling. "I guess this is a bad time to tell you I love you, huh?" She murmured into his ear, he could feel the tears falling freely from her eyes, onto his own cheek.

"Kagome, you idiot." He whispered, taking hold of her shoulders and grasping ahold of that dormant icy aura he had. He pulled at it hard, taking ahold of what little healing powers he had to pour it into her. "Don't you dare die, onna, you aren't allowed to."

Kagome laughed, it was a strange gurgling sound as blood came up and spilled out of her mouth. "N-not allowed to die, Hiei? Gon-Gonna stop me?"

"I'll be dying before you, onna, you aren't sacrificing your life for mine ever. Kagome, I'm going to start the mating process so we can get you out of this alive, understand?" He asked and she nodded weakly. He kept pouring in the healing aura with one hand, taking back one wrist to bite it deeply and letting his blood flow into the large wound in her back. "Don't you dare die, I'm waisting good blood on you onna." He said a bit harsher than he had ment to, but that was fine. She laughed again, less bloody this time and held more energy.

"S'not my fault you waist blood t'save ningens." Kagome said, slightly slurring her words, it worried him. He bit his lip deeply and kissed her, forcing the blood into her mouth, mingling with her own. She instinctively swallowed the mouthful of liquid, but ended up pulling away to turn her head and cough. She turned back to him, smiling as she realized he was forcing back tears of his own while hers flowed like rivers.

"Foolish onna, stop crying, damn it, I'll save you some how." He growled at her, biting down on his lip again before biting the crook of her shoulder to feed his blood directly into hers. She gave a small whine of pain but nothing more. She could feel her back slowly healing, she wondered briefly if it would scar and if he would be fine with it. He always had some kind of great respect for all of her scars, as she had his. Slowly he sat her up, pulling his lips from her shoulder to check her back. Her teddy was torn to bits, but her skin was healing nicely. Now what had been what was likely to have been a gaping hole in her back was simply several large gashes. He looked her in the eyes. "Can you stand?"

"With a little help I can walk, too." Kagome said, smiling tiredly at him. "What about you? Fighting that dragon and healing me has got to have worn you out."

"We'll worry about me when you're healed, now stand." He said, standing himself. She soon followed and they leaned on each other, Hiei leading them to his small residence just a ways away. Usually it would have been nothing to get there, but it took the two lovers nearly an hour to make it there, with a few mishaps when Kagome nearly fell over, once taking them both down for a bit. As they entered the small cabin Kagome noticed two things. One, there was furs instead of beds or furniture, and two, the only modern thing in the first room was a small picture of her next to what seemed to be the bed. She heard him grunt as he lay her down on the bed and she watched him make his way to the only other room in the small house, a bathroom with, thank god, plumbing.

"Hiei...why do you have a picture of me?" She asked curiously and he tensed for a moment before shaking his head, making his way back to her with a wet cloth.

"You are imagining things ningen now get to sleep." He said softly and she smiled.

"Ok youkai, will you be here when I wake up this time?"

She looked up at him and saw his eyes soften as he cared for her back. Thats all the answer she needed. Slowly, she drifted into the realm of dreams. Her face seemed so peaceful, he was almost scared she had died when she did eventually fall asleep, he sat up and tended to her wounds for the longest time, watching over her with slight fear still lingering in his eyes. She almost died. She almost died, right there, in his arms. For him. Because of him. Foolish. Stupid. Later on in the night, as the fear faded, he moved some furs next to her and slept beside her, close enough to feel her there, far enough to know he wouldn't hurt her in his sleep. It was that place in between, that small gap that held you while you were between awake and dreaming, that he decided. They were both a couple of fools, he was going to die trying to protect her, and she ended up almost dying trying to save him.

They were willing to sacrifice everything. For each other.


End file.
